


Pet Shop Love Motion

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 fics in 60 days [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Actually vet au, M/M, aka I took the prompt a different direction, non-idols au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: ”Didn’t you get to eat today?” Chinen asks, because it’s not uncommon that Yamada doesn’t have time to eat when he’s on call. Animals always tend to get sick around lunch and dinner time.Prompt: Pet names
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 30 fics in 60 days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pet Shop Love Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Screw the rules! I obviously had to go with actual pet names because I have too many golden ones saved for no purpose, so, here they are. 
> 
> (And yes I am working on chapterfics as well as this, if anyone worried)

Chinen hears the front door close and there’s a distinct smell of cow sifting through the air.

”I’m home!” Yamada calls, sounding as exhausted as could be expected after working for 24 hours.

”Welcome back.” Chinen greets him, carefully stirring pasta sauce and he doesn’t dare leaving it to go and properly say hi.

”Oh my god it smells delicious.” Yamada’s voice almost groans from the hall, coming closer until he appears in the doorway to the kitchen, dark circles under his eyes and his hair a little messy.

”You don’t.” Chinen says, scrunching his nose up, and Yamada immediately raises his own arm to his face to smell it.

”Sorry, I’ll go shower.” He promises, but he lingers against the doorframe, watching Chinen cook with a soft look.

”Didn’t you get to eat today?” Chinen asks, because it’s not uncommon that Yamada doesn’t have time to eat when he’s on call. Animals always tend to get sick around lunch and dinner time. 

”Nope. Had a calving.” Yamada sighs. ”Baby didn’t live.”

”Aw, that sucks.” Chinen says, and even though he doesn’t want to hear half the things Yamada does trying to get a calf out when the cow can’t do it herself, he still feels bad when the baby doesn’t survive after all that work.

”Yeah. It’d been dead for a while.” Yamada says. ”There were hairs all over-”

Chinen turns to look at him sternly, pointedly motioning towards the food, because he will not hear about corpses and amniotic fluids before dinner. Preferrably never.

”Right, sorry.” Yamada says sheepishly, carefully stepping up behind Chinen to place an apologetic kiss on his cheek.

He smells like cow, sweat and cheap black coffee, and Chinen gently shoulders him off.

”Shower or no food.” He settles, and Yamada sighs, but his voice when he speaks is playful.

”You’re so bossy.”

”Off.” Chinen insists, and Yamada actually backs off. ”Be quick.”

”Alright, alright.” Yamada gives in, leaving for the bathroom.

Chinen waves a little in the air after him because he doesn’t want his food to smell like a barn. He’s not the best cook to begin with, but he really tries whenever Yamada’s working and comes home late. Since he has a 9 to 5 job himself it’s not really a strain on him and he knows how much Yamada appreciates it.

It barely takes ten minutes before Yamada emerges from the bathroom in clean sweatpants and a T-shirt, hair moist and smelling like Chinen always imagine the expensive cologne commercials would. It's one of the most attractive scents he knows, the combination of Yamada's different shower and beauty products, and he draws a deep breath just to take it all in.

“You smell better now.” He says, reaching for the plates got from the cupboard and hands one to Yamada.

“I sure hope so, I scrubbed my arms raw.” Yamada complains dramatically, but his skin looks flawless as usual as he reaches for the pasta fork to serve himself.

“Good, I don't want to find unmentionable body fluids on your shoulder again.” Chinen says pointedly, and even if it's mostly a joke, he's really not joking. That was gross.

“Don't worry, I'm very clean now. I only had small animals besides the calving.” Yamada says lightly, and Chinen has to smile at how he fills his plate to the brim with food. He loves when Yamada eats.

They move to the couch to eat, and Yamada asks Chinen about his day, which is mostly an excuse to eat in peace while Chinen talks, but he doesn't mind. Chinen works in a lingerie store because he's the gayest man on Earth, and there are always customers to complain about.

“Had another silicone lady today.” He says casually, and Yamada nods while he chews, because he's well versed in those. “She went through seven bras before giving up and buying a night gown instead.”

Chinen's really sick of women coming in and complaining about never finding the right bra size, when they've purposely filled their breasts with silicone that won't let them mold to fit any bra made for normal people. But of course, he can't tell them that.

Yamada laughs while reaching for his water glass. “I'm glad I'm not a woman.”

“Me too.” Chinen agrees. “What a tough life.”

He goes on to talk a little bit about his co-workers and their struggles in life, whine about his boss coming in to nag at them to work harder, and mentions a new set of dressing gowns that he actually thinks Yamada would want even if they're for women.

“If you think my shoulders will fit, get me one.” Yamada agrees, and Chinen rolls his eyes.

“You're not as big as you think.” He tells Yamada gently, like that will upset him to hear, and Yamada just sticks his tongue out at him like the grown man he is.

“Now tell me about your shift, I want to eat too.” Chinen urges, and Yamada guiltily looks down at Chinen's mostly untouched plate.

“It was okay.” He says, and then doesn't speak for such a long moment that Chinen's ready to make him elaborate, but Yamada beats him to it. “I had the weirdest guy coming in with his cat, he looked like a real 70's hippie. Guess what the cat was named.”

Chinen smiles as he finishes chewing, his guess already well formulated in his head. “Weed?”

“Kind of close, but not at all.” Yamada shakes his head. “It was Mango Bango.”

Chinen almost chokes on his food as he bursts out laughing, but he manages to hold it in. “What?!”

“Yeah, I don't even know, and he didn't have a shorter name for it either. He talked all seriously about Mango Bango peeing in his bed and I just. I couldn't even look at my nurse because I knew it'd set us both off laughing.” Yamada sighs, but he's smiling like he can't help himself, and Chinen feels the amused smile linger on his own features too.

“People name their pets the weirdest things.” He says, because they really do. He always thought people took a little care naming their precious animals, but the longer he's known Yamada, the longer he realizes that they really don't.

“Oh they do. Don't even get me started on Princess Waffle the Pitbull or the Dobermann Axe the Man.” Yamada shakes his head in dejection. “Or the horses, dear lord. Who names a Shetland pony Disco Stick?”

Chinen laughs so hard he has to put his plate down, and Yamada joins him a little reluctantly, like he doesn't want to laugh but can't help himself.

“If we had a dog, it'd have a beautiful name.” Chinen settles after he regains his breath, spending a couple extra moments twirling lukewarm pasta onto his fork. “Like a Disney princess name. Ariel or Elsa or something. Maybe Belle. Belle would be cute.”

“We're not getting a dog.” Yamada warns, even though Chinen knows very well that Yamada would love a dog, or maybe five. It just doesn't work out with where they live right now, and maybe dating for 9 months isn't enough to actually get a dog together.

“Aw, come on, I know you want a Golden Retriever.” Chinen says, his tone lowering a little to persuasive, and Yamada makes a face.

“No, they get cancer.”

“What about a poodle?”

“Eye diseases.”

“A dachshound?” Chinen tries, raising his eyebrows because now Yamada's just being difficult.

“Herniated discs.” He shrugs, and Chinen rolls his eyes.

“A shiba?”

“They bite!” Yamada says, pointedly raising his hand to show off a scar on his little finger.

“Okay so is there any dog that is healthy and nice?” Chinen asks ironically, and Yamada thinks for a moment.

“... In my professional opinion, how about we just get a pig?” He suggests, and Chinen can't stop himself from laughing.

“If it's a teacup pig.” He settles, and Yamada smiles at him. “And has a princess name.”

“Belle the teacup pig?” He suggests, and Chinen thinks that sounds adorable.

“Isn't she the cutest thing ever?” He asks, and Yamada laughs at him, but he's got this soft look in his eyes that he gets sometimes when he thinks Chinen is really cute.

“She doesn't exist yet.” He points out, but Chinen just sighs in his best imitation of a lovesick school girl.

“And still I already love her.” He says, and Yamada reaches out to shove at his shoulder.

“If you can't stand cow smell, you will never be able to have a pig.” He grins, but Chinen purposely ignores him. “And she won't be teacup size forever.”

“For my baby, I can stand any smell.” He settles, and Yamada just shakes his head like Chinen's a bit crazy, but he doesn't mind.

And Chinen really hopes that one day, they will have a garden together that's big enough for Belle the teacup pig even when she grows up.

~*~


End file.
